Lost and Found
by BeforeTheStorm15
Summary: "I must admit, women do normally fall into my arms, but that was something else entirely." Lacking in faith, fallen angel Emma is tasked with restoring hope to a charming pirate. Will she manage to find her way back to Heaven or will she find a home in someone else...? Oneshot.


_"Somebody found me here  
Somebody held my breath  
Somebody saved me from the world you left"_

_-'Lost and Found' by **Katie Herzig.**_

**A/N: **This is one of my contributions to the Captain Swan 'fluff month' on tumblr. Check it out, it's the cutest thing ever, I swear.

* * *

Not many angels, on Heaven or those who had fallen to Earth, could claim witness to the creation of just even one of their Father's wonders, but Emma could remember the day Earth was created with vivid detail. She remember watching from above, protected in the golden embrace of Heaven's barriers, as a new planet suddenly swept across the skies. It was beautiful, just as He had promised. Full of incredible blues and greens and greys, splashes of white and browns here and there, dotted like tiny stars hidden within the surface. Silently, a smile had blossomed across the angel's face as she watched with her sister, Belle, as their Father blessed them with yet another world to watch over, and protect.

But this world in particular was special.

As after spending many years and lifetimes protecting species after species, creatures after creatures, Emma and Belle had finally been graced with the wings which would allow them to travel down and grant them the choice to interact and actually be in the presence of His creations. Both pairs of wings shone silver and gold, speckled with light and Heaven's glory as their halos sparkled under all those who watched the beginning of this new life.

The creatures their Father created were named Humans.

Emma frowned a little at that, a small gesture that was rare amongst all angels, a sign of insecurity and doubt.

She had not planned to do so, but once she looked down on the new world, being born below her feet, a tiny wave of...emotion came over her. Later on, Emma would come to identify this emotion as fear, but angels had not been taught emotions, not completely anyhow; instead, blindly stumbling alongside the humans as they discovered love, and hate, and freedom.

That was the first, and certainly not the last, flaw within His new creations. As although her Father had given these wonderfully complex and exciting humans a voice, he was instantly arming them with verbal weapons and damaging hearts even before they had begun to flourish. Their independence brought strength and courage, and some angels wept with happiness at the human's capability to fight for love.

But their individualism brought evil alongside it.

Through love, their grew hatred and jealousy, and rage and cowardliness was bred from those who loved and lost the only ones they cared for, clinging to any hope they had of avenging them.

Even if it destroyed who they set out to become.

Emma wept too. She wept in agony for all the sights she was forced to watch over, all the pain and suffering wavering over the planet and its humans, and for each tear she cried, her heart began to crumble into dust.

Perhaps that was the curse of the angels, to feel even stronger than most humans ever could dream of feeling. Emma felt all their pain as though it were her own. She felt it through each abandoned, lonely child wandering the world in search of something just out of reach. She felt it in every mistake that was made, only to be regretted within seconds. One day, Emma watched the pained face of a man watching his new-born son die in his arms, and her heart began to scream when he took his own life less than a few minutes later.

She watched kingdoms tear each other apart by war; destroying families and lives within a blink of an eye. She saw kings and queens be crowned in well-earned glory, only to bring about another war that broke all the peace and happiness they'd worked so hard to win.

Emma's grace began to fade, much to her Father, and sister Belle's horrified dismay. "You must turn away from the cruelty. Follow the light instead, sweet sister!" - Belle had cried one evening, after Emma's silver grace had begun to shimmer to a dull grey. "There is goodness in everyone, I beg of you to see it. I could not bear to loose you!"

For when an angel looses their grace, he or she will fall; fall to the world below, the world that Emma knew would destroy her completely.

Then one evening, the fourth realm of Heaven, the garrison, called upon her, much to her Father's persistence, and Emma was greeted with one final plea from the Guardian angels, from the realm of angels who granted hope to those humans who struggled to find a place in their messy world below.

"We have noticed your lack of faith, sister angel. Angels _are_ the faith. We cannot live without it. Your grace is fading away because of your disappearing faith. The angels have come to a decision, from our Father's suggestion, and it is one that we hope shall save you...if you allow it to do so."

Her final plea was issued. Her mission, or so-called redemption, was to offer hope to a human, to a young man, a soon-to-be pirate, who had lost everyone in his life and was beginning to journey down a less-worthy path in life.

"How will I find him?" Emma cried to the other angels, unable to see any scenario in which she would succeed. Either she would find the man and be unable to complete her task, or be stuck wandering Earth for years and years, lost and alone. She noticed Belle sitting up in the garrison, and her sister's sad eyes broke her carefully placed resolve, collapsing to her knees in front of her family

"Heaven's light will guide you to him. Go forth and bring him hope. Allow him to show you the world in another light, a light you clearly cannot see from Heaven. Once you complete this, you will be allowed to return. May He be with you, sister."

And without another word, Emma was cast from Heaven, falling to Earth with a crying heart and discarded halo.

* * *

"Where the hell did you come from, lass?"

_Light_.

A violently bright glow shone into her half-open eye line, and Emma blinked rapidly in an attempt to make sense of the blurred shapes forming in her gaze.

"I must admit, women do normally fall into my arms, but that was something else entirely."

Finally, after continuous blinking and a wavering sense of falling, Emma began to match a face to the husky, male voice. She also quickly noticed that the man seemed to be carrying her in his arms, as a careful hand gently tilted her chin up to look at him, much to Emma's dismay.

"Aye, that's it...wake up, love."

The voice coaxed her again, urging her to show a sign of movement, to wave an arm or even just to make a noise, and although the light was almost completely faded by now, the feeling of falling was still causing Emma to grip the stranger's hold with tight fingers, holding onto him with urgent need.

She finally brought herself to look up at him, a sudden need to match the voice to a face.

The owner of the voice belonged to a handsome face. A very handsome face indeed, Emma thought, somewhat dreamily. Long, coils of dark hair stood up in a handful of places, shaping high cheekbones, a dazzling smile and glorious stormy eyes that put every angel in the garrison to shame. There was something in his gaze that she understood; a sense of brokenness. It was the sort of look where one greeted loss like an old friend, bitterness hiding behind a wall of applied façade.

He carried her in his arms as though she were a feather, and Emma admired his tone without meaning to, eyes flickering along the taunt muscles and pale skin, much like the shade of her own. Looking down at her own body, Emma noticed she was dressed in a similar, white material, but hers was thinner and flowed out like the robes the cherubs wore in Heaven, wispy and dainty. She was oblivious to the lack of subtly in her stare and continued to admire the feel of the black material that the stranger wore, curling her hands into it and twirling a metal button around a fingertip, mildly amused by the cold sensation tingling across her skin.

"Like what you see? Don't be ashamed, most do. I'm extremely lucky to be blessed with good looks as well as a charming personality."

He spoke again, voice thick with teasing, and Emma flinched, automatically wincing at the movement. However she had landed, or fell - whichever way she looked at it, the destination was to be the focus - had pained her indefinitely. The young man must've caught her as she fell, what a good turn of luck for the fallen angel.

_Not luck, fate,_ Emma thought with a grumble. She groaned, once and the stranger chuckled; a low sound, pleasing to the ear, coming directly from the bare chest that her hand stayed rested upon. Determined not to allow for distractions, Emma looked away. First things first, she needed to know exactly where she was, then she could find this pirate, prove herself as an angel, and get back home.

"Where am I?" She demanded, rather confidentially, much to her own pleasant surprise. Refusing to let the handsome stranger bring any grief, Emma met his travelling gaze and held it in her own with authority.

After all, she was an angel, and had watched this world for many years; Emma was damned if she was going to let an appealing man with an over-applied sense of arrogance keep her from her family, and home.

"My my, aren't you a stubborn lass?" The dark-haired man winked. "And here I was thinking you'd at least thank me with a kiss. In case you didn't realise, I _did_ save your life."

Emma faltered at that, a force of habit urging her to offer gratitude, if he _had_ indeed saved her. "You did?" She wanted him to lie, to deny the fact, because it would be easier to part ways.

"I did indeed."

Quietly, she drew another breath, watching him with careful eyes, as Emma really wasn't in the mood to play games, she'd seen many - which Belle had called 'cat and mouse' - and knew how they panned out. "Very well." She surrendered. "What is the name of my Saviour?"

The stranger grinned, flashing white teeth. "The name's Killian Jones. Or Captain Jones, as others know me."

Emma's breath hitched. A tingle of nerves sparked along her arms and she begin to dread what she was going to learn next. But somehow, the angel knew she had to hear it said, out loud, before accepting it.

"You're a...Captain?"

_Could this really be the man she needed to seek?_

"Aye. Perhaps you've heard of me, love?" Killian tapped the hand nearest to her against his chin, pondering in thought, a small smirk on his full lips. "I'm well known for my ferocity, amongst _other_ things. I steal women, money and supplies for my crew, my ship and for myself too. Let's see, what else is there?" Killian pondered out loud, as if physically struggling to remember his own details.

Emma had no doubt that this was all part of the game, part of his well-constructed façade.

"Ah! There's one other thing people tend to remember me for. I cannot believe I almost forgot," With a pleased flourish, Killian drew his left hand, or where his left hand should've been, up her bare leg, and Emma squealed as she noticed a gleaming hook trailing over the skin. "I'm very well known for my rather unique...attachment."

Squirming in the pirate's embrace, Emma cried out, "What is that strange instrument?" She wriggled and twisted, successfully escaping Killian's hold and falling to the hardened grounds of Earth.

Suddenly, everything hit her, all at once.

Although the ground beneath her feet was just as cruel and hard as she'd thought it to be, Emma still felt tears welling in her eyes as she lifted her dirtied hands up to her face, unable to hide the sorrow swimming in her gaze. Everything was so fragile and broken, here on Earth. She's never make it back home, especially not with the awful pirate staring at her.

But just when things couldn't get any worse, for a tiny moment, Emma saw Killian's resolve crumble as he watched her, his well-lit eyes dulling to a sad brown as the fallen angel stared up at him, broken heart and all.

He swallowed, throat bobbing up and down. Then, after breathing out a small sigh, Killian offered her his right hand, deliberately placing the hook behind his back, away from view. "Forgive me, that was exceptionally bad form. I'm usually much more of a gentleman, I assure you."

Emma hesitated, but after weighing up her options, reached for the man's hand and clambered to her feet. She felt incredibly ungraceful, cheeks flushed at the thought of Belle watching her from above.

Hopefully, her sister wasn't watching at this present moment, Emma prayed.

"So, do you normally catch f-"

Clamping a hand over her mouth, Emma's eyes grew wide at her own clumsiness. She'd been about to introduce herself as a fallen angel, most likely state her previous rank as well. And why? Emma had no clue.

Killian quirked an eyebrow. "Do I normally catch women who fall, literally, from the sky? Tell me, love, are you an angel?"

"No!" She spluttered, keeping her gaze on the small scar on his cheek, not his hard gaze. "How dare you?! What a foolish thing to assume!"

"Whoa, lass, I meant no harm by it." Killian took a step backwards, arms held up in surrender, that hideous hook glistening. "If it helps you, I won't ask you anything else. I'll be on my way-"

"Don't go!"

Emma winced at her choice of words.

She'd had little interaction with humans before, and definitely not with those of this realm. Looking around at her surrounding, Emma knew for certain that this land was not the Earth with America and a variety of smaller islands, nor did it have the classical beauty of Camelot's magical lands. Though this realm did possess similar aspects, she noticed, such as the greenery of the surrounding forest, tall trees and the sound of a nearby river reminding her of the Lady of the Lake, an old friend. However, where Emma and Killian stood was unfamiliar; a building made of old oak and slanted wooden tiles, with loud noises and cheers coming from inside.

Through gaps, Emma could see other humans...well, she wasn't quiet sure _what_ they were doing.

"Tell me what it is they are they doing, pirate?" Emma demanded, rather harshly, and placed her trembling hands on her hips to stare him down.

Killian smiled, a small smile of amusement as he ran his eyes along her stance. "What do you mean, lass?" He gestured to inside. "Do you mean to know what's happening inside the tavern?"

"Tavern?" She repeated, the word feeling terribly heavy on her tongue. "Is this the, " Emma pointed at the strange building. ",tavern?"

"Yes."

"What are those...people," Emma praised herself for remembering the term for humans, thanks to her sister's teachings. ", doing inside the tavern? I do not understand their...expressions."

It was the simple truth.

For the sad angel had never looked upon laughter before. She'd recognise heartbreak and anger within a few feet, but looking upon friends and family laughing and celebrating inside the tavern and Emma was covered in confusion.

Now it was Killian's turn to frown in equal confusion. The smiling pirate took a step forwards, closer again, leaning against the wall where she looked into the tavern. "They're having fun." He noticed her blank stare and gave an incredulous laugh. "Do not tell me you've never heard of fun before, that is too sad to believe."

Fun...fun...fun.

"Fun." Emma tasted the word, running her tongue along the roof of her mouth whilst she tested it out. "F..u...n."

Brushing a hand across his stubble, Killian shot her a teasing look, eyebrow raised and smile, humoured. "Aye, fun. Surely you've experience it before? It normally involves drinking, gambling, or sailing a beloved boat through a terrifying storm and realising you've survived to live another day, despite the odds of the universe stacked against you." His smile widened, just a bit, the corners of his lips twitching as the dashing pirate looked at her lightly. "Fun is a wonderful part of life."

After he finished speaking, Emma stared longingly inside the strange barn structure, wishing to believe in this new sight. She wanted to, very desperately so, but after many lifetimes of studying grief, this sense of goodness was being viewed in a dream-like state of the angel's mind. Only time would tell whether she'd hope to believe in anything of good intent.

Though she didn't have much time either.

Emma needed to believe in the good before she could offer it to Killian. If he was indeed the man she'd been tasked with guarding. She thought about this for a few moments. What had the other angels said? 'Heaven's light will guide you to him' , and also to 'allow him to show you the world in another light'.

But how could Emma offer hope when she had none herself? An overwhelming feeling of failure washed over her, and the fallen angel clasped the nearest wall, closest to where Killian stood, with her hands, leaning onto it, head bent, breathing heavily. There was no way she could pull this mission off. No way at all. How could Emma save a pirate?

Suddenly, she remembered that Killian was still a few feet away, studying her with those dark, curious eyes, the feel of his gaze weighing up her value as though she were a foreign object without an asking price.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked, not coldly, but simply asking why he had not left. What purpose did the pirate have, if not for selfish reasons of his own gain? That worried Emma so. This world was seemingly strange, and far from her comfort, and she didn't need anyone taking advantage of her unplanned ignorance.

Turning to angle his body so he faced her, Killian frowned again, an apparently recurring gesture of his, and Emma considered whether he was in a permanent state of confusion or interest at every moment. He looked at her, and simply replied, "What kind of man would I be if I left you out here, all alone, near a tavern no less, in your state? You can barely stand, love." His tongue flicked out, brushing his bottom lip in mid-thought before he added, That's bad form. Very bad form indeed."

"I am perfectly capable of standing, Captain." To prove her point, the stubborn angel removed her hands from the wall, stood tall, and Emma held her head high, chin tilted, facing the pirate with pride.

Killian seemed to be aware of something that she couldn't see yet, his grin immediately breaking out that playful side that Emma had seen earlier. "I can see that..."

She didn't hear the end of that sentence as her vision fades, the trees and tavern becoming ugly lines and spots, and the last thing Emma saw was Killian's amused eyes turning worried as darkness enveloped her for the second time that day.

* * *

"Now that you're stirring, I must ask you something. Do you normally pass out this regularly, or is it just a new activity of yours?"

Her vision came around much quicker this time, and when Emma sat up, she was instantly aware of the change in scenery. Gone were the peaceful trees and lakes and wooden buildings, and in its place was a room filled with the large bed she lay on, scattered pieces of furniture - including a large bookcase and a wardrobe - and a familiar, grinning pirate sitting on a nearby chair.

"I have to go..."

_Where? _

_Where am I planning to go?_ ,she thought angrily, rubbing at her eyes in short, stabbing motions. _The angels are not sending me home until I restore hope to the man sitting before me, so why do I keep running from the only person capable of getting me home?_ Emma was confused, once again. She'd learnt to keep her eyes open, and learnt many new things everyday whilst watching from Heaven, but actually being on another land made her feel stripped back, vulnerable and least comfortably, weak.

An angel detested those emotions, feared them, even, as an angel's given grace brought strength and power, and without it, Emma felt like a lost, lonely human, something she dreaded after watching lifetimes of humans destroy each other.

_Reconfirming my distraught nature will not help me get home_, Emma realised.

A sudden sense of purpose filled her, and she sat up straighter. Her eyes caught Killian's, and she looked at him, _really_ looked at him this time. Back at the tavern, all Emma had seen was a charming pirate ready to take on the world, but here, she saw other, smaller things hidden away. She noticed an air of sadness in the slump of his shoulders, and the flash of wavering pain in his eyes that Emma recognised from the same man who'd lost his child two lifetimes ago.

Quite disappointed with herself for not paying closer attention sooner, Emma followed Killian's gaze down to the bed, and she realised that her hands had reached out to cover his own, gently, and entirely accidently, curling their way into his palm. She was fascinated by the lines in his skin, in his hand. Some were more clearer than others, but she traced them all, even the lighter ones that made her squint to see properly.

Her Father's attention to detail caught her breath, and Emma finally began to see one flaw in broken things. They were beautiful. Both to look at, and touch, they were beautiful. Killian's eyes reflected the pain he felt in a way that was raw and touching, and as a sceptical angel, it was just what Emma needed to see, right in front of her.

"Killian?" Her voice was barely a whisper, warm hazel eyes now drawn to his dark ones. "Why do you have to be so human?"

The leather-clad pirate stared at her from his spot on the bed, lips parting and closing as though unsure what to say. The only sign he gave away was in his startled gaze, as though Emma held his heart in her hands, begging for an excuse not to crush it. "I have no idea who you are, and I have no idea where you came from, but there's something about you...gods," Killian shook his head, fingers brushing her arm. "I don't even believe in fate or coincidences, but why am I beginning to feel like you and I were destined to meet?"

"You're not wrong." Emma managed to murmur, not able to ignore the tiny patterns he was now tracing into her palm, mirroring her movement. "Our paths were made to be crossed, Killian. My Father taught me something, long ago. He said that there are those we _could_ meet and learn from, and there are those we _must_ meet. I believe that you and I are the latter."

Shifting closer to her, Killian leaned across, brushing his thumb across her burning cheek. His eyes shone, unashamed, and Emma recalled the light her fellow brothers and sisters had instructed her to follow.

Perhaps Killian was indeed that light, her way back home. He tilted his head, expression completely wrapped up in awe as he studied the flushing angel, slowly taking in her eyes, face, and seemingly, soul. "Who are you?"

"My name is Emma, and I'm an angel." Emma blurted out. For some reason, her inner guide urged her to the truth. "Or, I was an angel." She quickly corrected, ignoring the little jump that Killian gave. He continued to openly stare so she rushed on, "I fell from Heaven in order to complete something important and landed...wherever here is."

A few moments passed by, in heavy silence, much to Emma's regret. She waited, with utter patience, for Killian to reply, but when he did, his voice was scratched, and broken again. "You can't be real. Angels are not real. Whatever lie you wish to spin me, try again, love, for I may be a pirate but I am no fool, sweet Emma."

His broken gaze told her everything. He thought she was playing some inane trickery on him, and his heart.

Aghast, Emma quickly flung herself away from the bed material covering her legs and reached for Killian, turning his head back to her gaze and holding him desperately in her arms. Still unused to the strange sensation of skin on skin contact, Emma pushed back the dancing shivers and tingling sparks breaking out across her fingertips; dusting her knuckles and palms.

She had to make him believe in hope, before it was too late for her to return home, and before it was too late for Killian, too late to restore his wounded heart.

"You lost someone, didn't you? I know it, I can see it. I can _feel_ it, Killian. How would anyone else know that simply by looking at you, or touching you?" Emma held his face in her hands, fingers tracing his skin as he watched her with an unreadable expression. Her grace might have been taken from her but Emma could still hear his soul crying out. "You must believe me, there is another way. You can let go of everything and start again! Killian, please," She was surprised to feel tears making small tracks down her cheeks. "I don't want you to disappear into...this person."

She paused to exhale a shaky breath, determined to push past the pirate's walls. "You do not have to be a man who steals and cheats and lies his way through a half-earned life. I'll tell you a little secret." Her words continued to run away without a moment's hesitation, unable to keep up with the tumbling confessions and heartfelt connection of understanding the man before her. "Angels can see many things, even souls. And your soul belongs to a good man, Killian. You are a good man still, I believe in that. I believe in you, and I'll do whatever it takes to show you that there is always hope."

Emma broke off as Killian's eyes were suddenly locked onto hers with such heat and passion that she felt as naked as she were on the day of her birth, so long ago, in another kingdom. And then, even closer, the pirate moved and his lips were against hers.

This time, the sensation was indescribable, but Emma's mind still grasped for words. It were as though the angel had been doused in a sweet, burning fire whose flames flickered at the corners of her mouth, enticing her into Killian's touch with welcome arms. She'd never been touched so gently, yet so fiercely, all at once. She felt an arm curl around her head, and fingertips brushed into her coils of golden hair. The embrace broke and mended her heart at the same time. It fought against all the hatred and anger clouding Emma's judgment, breaking the bonds that tightened her sadness. She pressed her lips against his, timidly working a hand into his own hair, enjoying the sensation of smooth, black hair against her warm hand. A small noise escaped his throat, almost a sigh, and Emma felt it echo into her own.

Humanity had seemed so easy to understand, until now. Emma had grew to expect its inevitable evil, but the lighter side was quickly unravelling in Killian's presence, and in his touch. Two strangers, both lost and needing hope. Once again, Emma recognised the beauty in pain, and began to understand what her fellow angel's could see. Perhaps this was the hope that Emma had been sent to give, or perhaps this was the experience _she_ was meant to seek...

Something clicked inside her thoughts, as though Killian's lips unlocked many questions she'd been longing to answer. Was this the real reason she'd been sent down?

If her racing thoughts were indeed correct, then...

"No!"

Emma suddenly cried out and pulled back, hands reaching out to clutch at Killian's low-cut material. His expression was startled, eyes scanning hers for a sign, or explanation. "Emma? What's wrong, lass? Did I do something wrong...did I hurt you? Forgive me, I-"

"No...no...please, no..."

She realised what was happening, what her revelation was leading to.

"Tell me what's wrong, Emma. Gods! What's happening to you-"

And then the familiar light, the familiar embrace of Heaven, began to encircle Emma. Tears streaming freely down her cheeks, she dug her hands into his chest, eyes closed, ignoring the light as if it would simply disappear. She shook her head as she sobbed. "Please, don't take me back yet. I'm not ready, I need more time! Do you hear me? I need more time!"

Squinting at the intense golden glow, Killian's eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around her, but found the gesture to be of little use. Emma was fading, fast, the light locking her entirely in its circle. She buried her head in her hands, unable to meet his heartbroken gaze. Her own heart was breaking, but she accepted the fate, too broken, and far too tired, to know any better.

"Emma! Come back to me." His cry echoed around the cabin, just as sad as it was useless. But his next words sparked something else, a hint of hope amongst the pain. "I promise you, I will find a way to bring you back to me. Emma?" She lifted her head up a fraction. "Can you hear me? We will be together again, believe me. I have hope! You have given me hope. They cannot take that away from me, not whilst my heart still beats. Believe in yourself, Emma, as I do. I'll see you soon, my stubborn angel."

She didn't even have time to reply, or manage a weak smile, as her family swept her back to Heaven, and before her tears could dry, Emma was faced with the garrison once again...

* * *

This time, Emma spoke first, in a voice so begging, and so blinded with love that her brothers and sisters were speechless. "Take me back so I can be with Killian. I have been so unhappy, all this time, I only have one wish left to cure that unhappiness. Forgive me, but I cannot be happy in Heaven. Not now, after I have seen the love I could have."

She spun around, taking in the thousands of angels watching, shimmering graces and burning halos shining back at her. "You sent me down to see the world in another light, and believe me, I have done so. I do not understand how time works on the strange land you sent me to, but I was granted enough time to find my love. And oh, he is wonderful. Human, and beautiful. I saw hope in him, and it sung to me. I found the hope, the belief, you asked me to seek, I beg of you not to pull me away from my heart just as quickly as I found where it lay. We sit up here, and watch over these lands, but you cannot even begin to imagine the possibilities that humans have. So many emotions and feelings and expressions, across lifetime after lifetime. I want it, more than anything, I want him. And I ask of you all to bless my wishes."

A lifetime seemed to pass in the blink of an eye as Emma waited for anyone, even just one brave angel, to reply to her bold statement. No angel before her had dared to dream, dared to believe so wildly.

"Go."

All those gathered turned to hear the angel, curious whispers and murmurs growing louder by the second.

"Go, and be happy, sister." Belle's voice rung out amongst the garrison. A blissful smile whisked across her face, as she smiled down at Emma, granting her the courage she needed. "Your love is waiting for you. Go to him, and live a life you cherish. I cannot understand it, but I swear to watch over you both. You have my eternal blessing."

Before another angel could voice their opinion, their Father stood, tall and empowering over the rest, arising from his vanity point above the garrison.

A hushed silence dropped, a silence so haunting and still that a flutter of wings was heard, over a thousand light-years away. When He spoke, his voice was both thunderous and loving; as though all the light and darkness in the world was trapped inside his voice, a force to be reckoned with, but a pleasure to love. Fair, noble and just, He looked down upon His children with a peaceful gaze and adoring eyes. "I could not bear to see any of my children unhappy. I asked for you to be directed to your soul mate, hoping you would see the light in the world I made for you."

"Killian...is my soul mate?" Emma repeated, tongue heavy against her dry lips. She ignored the gasps and wide eyes of her siblings and looked to her Father instead. "How can this be?"

"He is your true love. Angels rarely have them, you see, but Emma, your connection was too strong for me to ignore, and it would seem my plan worked. He needed you, just as you needed him. My child, I bless you. I bid you to leave Heaven and never part from your love as long as you live. I do not wish to see you leave my side, but I seek your happiness, first and foremost. Our paths may cross again, one day, but until then, may Heaven continue to guide you, and your love."

Emma's heart felt ready to concave inside her chest. Her Father rarely addressed any of His children directly, even at urgent requests, so his consent sent relief flooding into her, tears welling up in her eyes once again.

"Farewell, Father, Belle, my brothers and sisters..."

* * *

The second time she fell to Killian's strange land, she landed in the freezing waters of the sea surrounding the Jolly Rodger.

Though Emma did not know this yet, as Killian would tell her the ship's name many days later, as well as teaching her of magic, careful sword fighting and even learning how to Waltz, much to Emma's delight. The lonely angel would soon travel the Enchanted Forest, serving under King David and his lovely wife, Snow, with her husband, the recently instated Lieutenant Jones, staying at the palace once she befriended the Prince Henry one afternoon. She became loyal friend to the charming Prince, quickly learning of royal affairs and ship movement, tracking her husband's sails amongst the rest, waiting for his sails to return to shore. As though Emma were indeed a stranger to the land, once she became human for a second time, she fit into Killian's world in a heartbeat.

Their reunion was far from private, as a crewmember, Devlin, pointed out the drowning angel with a loud cry. Killian had rushed to the side just as his crew pulled her up, in a tangle of white material and tightened rope. He stared at her a few moments, and his hand reached out halfway, as if to shatter the illusion. "You're...here?"

"I'm here." Emma whispered, shaking both from the frozen water and her warm heart, singing with happiness. I came back for you, Killian."

And then she was in his arms, being swept off her feet in the Captain's intimate embrace, flinging her own arms around his neck and pulling him closer. They laughed, and kissed, smiled, then kissed again, ignoring the crew's bemusement at their Captain's open displays of affection.

"I've missed you, little angel."

"I'm not an angel anymore, Killian. My grace is gone, as are my wings. I'm human, just like you. We can be together."

"Why would you give everything up for a drunken, one-handed pirate?" He asked, voice dripping with self-disgust, his eyes ashamed, as though the thought of her loss physically ached. "I'm sorry, Emma, but you may have over estimated my self-worth, I'm afraid."

"Do you not remember a thing I told you? Oh, Killian. Angels can see into souls, don't you recall? I have seen your soul, and it is beautiful." Despite their confessions, and kisses, Emma still coyly shuffled her feet across the deck. "I'm still not completely aware of all the customs, but...do we need to talk a little more before I marry you?"

Killian laughed at that, a warm, unafraid laugh that bubbled up, spreading hope and a bashful grin over his face. He took a step closer, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling Emma closer, his lips mere inches from hers. "I'd like that. What do you say I introduce you to a little fun?"

And, he did.

In a relatively small ceremony, Emma and Killian Jones were married in the following year, joined by the Captain's crew and joyfully ministered by Prince Henry himself. They'd cornered off a small garden in the palace, thanks to the young prince, and Emma was delighted by the dozens upon dozens of scarlet and white rosebushes amongst the lily flowers and oak trees. The happy crowd beamed, showering the newlyweds with blessings, wishes and confetti. Many tears were shed, especially on Emma's side, and loving vows were exchanged under a single willow tree, its gorgeous branches swaying to the lull of the singing hearts of all those gathered to witness their union.

They raised their two daughters in the palace too. Hope, and Belle grew up to be every inch of their mother and father as Emma had prayed. She saw Killian's charm and wit in the dark-haired Hope, yet could not ignore the sweet, innocence of the playful, blonde Belle, both children blossoming under their parent's adoration. Through small acts of love and adolescent joy, Emma learnt a great deal of humanity through her children, and her husband.

Killian was away, under the orders of King David, for many nights. Occasionally, the ex-pirate was away for months on end, only able to send messages and charming letters to his family.

But when he returned, Emma fled her duties and rushed down to the docks, carelessly sweeping her dress into hands to run as fast as her human legs could carry her. She waited, hair a tangled mess, and eyes alight with anticipation, scanning her gleaming gaze along the gathered ships. The young woman always searched for one in particular.

"Looking for me, angel?"

Emma spun around, overwhelmingly happy, and squealed in a most un-lady like manner before launching herself at the handsome man standing her, a bursting grin on his lovely face.

"I have missed you, my love."

"And I, you." Killian replied in-between quick kisses, lips nibbling along Emma's neck, jaw and every inch of visible skin until her smiling mouth met his. He wrapped both arms around her, lifting his wife off the deck and spinning her around, laughing and embracing together. "So, tell me, dear Emma, am I still worth falling for?"

"I'd fall a million times over, if just to see you again."

Killian smiled down at her, fondly playing with a loose strand of her golden hair, fingertips tickling her skin. "I don't deserve you."

About to deny his claim with a laughing swat, two small, approaching children ran along the dock, their joyous smiles warming Emma's heart.

"Daddy!"

"You came back home!"

Hope and Belle threw their tiny arms around their beaming father, and Emma stood back for a moment, allowing herself a few seconds to relish in her good fortune. These past few years had been filled with so much laughter, and hope, and love, and many, many memories, enough for a lifetime already. She'd married her soul mate, given birth to two beautiful daughters, and had a second family bustling happily around her everyday.

Following Killian back the castle, with both arms tenderly wrapped around his waist, Emma watched with her husband as Hope and Belle raced each other back to their home, sweet giggles leading the way. She smiled up at Killian, still confused at little things in the strange world in which Emma now called home, she definitely understood something.

"I found my heaven." She whispered, unable to hold in the declaration.

With a small mid-step, Killian smiled, leaning across to kiss Emma's glowing cheek, the familiar stubble brushing her skin. "Is that so?" He teased, that same charming tone from the day they met.

Now it was Emma's turn to smile, lips pulling up into a wide smirk, mirroring his own. "Aye." She winked, a little gesture that Killian had taught her in his last visit, before breaking out into a genuine smile.

Killian paused on the pathway, holding her face gently in his palms. The setting sun created a slight beam, a low glow sweeping across Emma's face whilst she smiled up at her love. He kissed her then, slowly and lovingly, as though their lips would never part. And when he finally pulled away, he closed the distance and, not once tearing his doting gaze from hers, whispered, "And you are mine, Emma. You always will be."

"Let's go home, my love."

And walking hand in hand, with the sun paving a slit of light to the palace, Killian and Emma did just that.

* * *

**I warned you it was going to be fluffy ;)**


End file.
